ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure HD Classic Edition
Disney Extreme Skate Adventure HD Classic Edition is a remastered video game on PS4, Xbox One, Switch and Steam, released in 2019 Playable Disney Skaters * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Zurg * Young Tarzan * Young Jane * Young Tantor * Young Terk * Young Simba * Young Nala * Timon and Pumbaa * Rafiki Human Skaters (also known as the Extreme Skate Crew) * Andrew Dolberg * Hayden Ferris * Lauren Filicia * Jonathon Gallagher * Ryan Holleran * Miles McConnell * Lil Romeo * Sam Rosenberg * Rachel Testa * Mallie Ann Torres * Matthew Weber Important Content from Tony Hawk Pro Skater franchise * Tony Hawk * Bam Margera * Bob Burnquist * Kareem Campbell * Rune Glifberg * Bucky Lasek * Chad Muska * Andrew Reynolds * Geoff Rowley * Eric Koston * Elissa Steamer * Jamie Thomas * Steve Caballero * Rodney Mullen * Eddie * Mike Valley Non-Playable Characters HUMAN NPCs * Leslie: A young girl who is an earth mother type. She is concerned with making sure Olliewood is kept clean of trash and is in to healthy living. * Hamish (a.k.a. the tough kid): He fancies himself the best skater in Olliewood and challenges you to break his high scores and to a race around Olliewood. * Cap'n Salty: An old sea captain who always holds a fish and has a thirst for Clam Cola. * Shopkeeper McDougal: He runs the grocery store in Olliewood and is friendly to the skaters. * Jimmy: The man who runs the Nokia booth located near the grocery store and shopping center as well as the recycling center located near the skate park. DISNEY NPCs * THE LION KING ** Scar: Simba's traitorous and murderous uncle. ** Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed: The trio of villainous spotted hyenas that roam the Elephant's Graveyard. ** Zazu: A Red-billed hornbill who is Majordomo to Mufasa. ** Lionesses: Female lions of the pride. * TOY STORY ** Hamm: The piggy bank character from Toy Story. ** Rex: The T-Rex toy from Toy Story. ** LGMs: Little Green Men, the toy aliens from Pizza Planet in Toy Story. ** Sarge and the Bucket O' Soldiers: The green army men from Toy Story. ** Wheezy: The penguin toy from Toy Story 2. * TARZAN ** Clayton: The hunter on Safari trying to capture Tarzan. ** Henchman: From Tarzan. ** Gorillas: Various gorillas from Tarzan. ** Elephants: Different elephants from Tarzan. ** Kerchak: Kala's mate and the leader of the gorilla troop ** Kala: Tarzan's adopted mother who found and raised him after losing her last biological son to Sabor. She is Kerchak's mate. Music Soundtrack Jukebox # AC/DC - “T.N.T.” # Adolescents - “Amoeba” # Aesop Rock - “Labor” # AFI - “The Boy Who Destroyed the World” # Agent Orange - “Bloodstains” (Darkness Version)” # Allister – “Somewhere on Fullerton” # Audiovent – “The Energy” # Avail - “Simple Song” # Basement Jaxx – “Where's Your Head At?” # Blue Oyster Cult - “Astronomy” # Bodyjar - “Not the Same” # Bouncing Souls - “Manthem” # City Stars feat. Jai Plus - “Bad Dreams” # CKY - “96 Quite Bitter Beings” # The Cult - “Bad Fun” # De La Soul - “Oodles Of O's” # Delinquent Habits - “House Of The Rising Drum” # Eyedea & Abilities - “Big Shots” # Flogging Molly - “Drunken Lullabies” # Gang Starr - “Mass Appeal” # Green Day - “Warning” # G.R.I.T.S. – “Here We Go” # Guttermouth - “I'm Destroying the World” # Haiku De Etat - “Non Compos Mentis” # Hot Water Music - “Freightliner” # House of Pain - “I'm a Swing It” # JFA - “Beach Blanket Bongout” # Jump5 – “Spinnin' Around” # KRS-One - “Hush” # Less Than Jake - “All My Best Friends Are Metalheads” # Lil Romeo featuring Tyron and Little D – “Play Like Us” # Lisa W. – “Perfect Kinda Day” # Lootpack - “Whenimondamic” # Lunchbox Avenue - “Everything and Anything” # Lunchbox Avenue - “Standing Still” # The Mad Capsule Markets - “Pulse” # Motörhead - “Ace of Spades” # Muskabeatz feat. Biz Markie - “Body Rock” # Muskabeatz feat. Jeru The Damaja - “Verses Of Doom” # Muskabeatz feat. Melle Mel - “I'm A Star” # Nebula - “Giant” # Newsboys – “Live In Stereo” # NWA - “Express Yourself” # The Offspring - “Blackball” # Ozomatli - “Cut Chemist Suite” # Rage Against the Machine - “Guerrilla Radio” # Ramones - “Blitzkrieg Bop” # Redman - “Let's Get Dirty” # Red Hot Chili Peppers - “Fight Like A Brave” # Reel Big Fish – “Sell Out” # Reverend Horton Heat - “I Can't Surf” # Rollins Band - “What's The Matter Man” # Sex Pistols - “Anarchy in the U.K.” # Simple Plan – “Grow Up” # Simon & Milo – “Get a Clue” # Smash Mouth – “Pacific Coast Party” # TRUST Company – “Downfall” # Xzibit - “Paparazzi” # Zebrahead - “Check” Character Selection # Toy Dolls - “Dig That Groove Baby” (for Tony Hawk) # Public Enemy - “By The Time I Get To Arizona” (for Bob Burnquist) # The Faction - “Skate And Destroy” (for Steve Caballero) # (for Kareem Campbell) # US Bombs - “Yer Country” (for Rune Glifberg) # Del the Funky Homosapien - “If You Must" (for Eric Koston) # Goldfinger - “Open Your Eyes" (for Bucky Lasek) # System Of A Down - Shimmy (for Bam Margera) # Run DMC - My Adidas (for Rodney Mullen) # The Nextmen - Amongst the Madness (for Chad Muska) # Zeke - “Death Alley” (for Andrew Reynolds) # Rocket From The Crypt - “Savior Faire” (for Geoff Rowley) # The Distillers - “Seneca Falls” (for Elissa Steamer) # Nebula - “Giant” (for Jamie Thomas) # Iron Maiden - "The Number of the Beast" (for Eddie) # Alien Ant Farm - "Wish" (for Mike Valley) Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:Steam Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Disney Games Category:Activision Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Vicarious Visions Category:PEGI 7 Category:E10+ Category:PlayStation 4